Wall mounted storage and display systems such as pegboards are commonly attached to a wall and are designed to support specially designed hooks attached to “peg” holes in the pegboard. The hooks may be used to attach or hold implements or tools in a fixed position relative to the pegboard. In reality, many conventional pegboard systems can only support a limited number of items and a limited amount of weight without damaging the pegboard. In addition, the hooks used with many conventional pegboard systems may inadvertently be removed or dislodged, which may allow items to fall and break. It is known to use fasteners to help secure the hooks to the pegboard, but these fasteners require additional time to install and often offer limited assistance in keeping the hook attached to the pegboard. Further, because pegboard is typically constructed from relatively weak materials such as fiberboard or particle board, conventional pegboard cannot support significant loads and the pegboard may fail if excessive weight is placed on the hooks.
In addition, pegboard is typically constructed from wood and is consequently often heavy. However, because the pegboard is usually constructed from thin sheets of wood, the pegboard can be brittle and easily broken. Further, if the pegboard is broken or damaged, it may be difficult and time consuming to repair. Moreover, the wood comprised in the pegboard is subject to moisture damage and often requires painting or staining to help protect the wood.
A slat wall storage and organization system typically includes a panel with a series of generally horizontal grooves or channels that run along the length of the panel, providing a slatted appearance. Typically, hooks may be selectively connected to and disconnected from the grooves, and items such as tools or implements may be placed onto the hooks for storage. The hooks may be used to support a variety of objects such as tools in a workroom or garage to products that are on display in a retail store.
Conventional slat wall systems may allow the hooks to be placed in a variety of desired positions relative to the panel. The panels of some conventional slat wall systems may be made from relatively heavy materials such as particle board, plywood, or fiberboard. This may undesirably increase the weight of the panels, which may make the panels more difficult to install and the slat wall system more expensive to store in a retail inventory or to deliver to a customer.
Slotted wall panels or pegboard panels are commercially available in sheets that are 4 feet wide by 8 feet long. The slotted wall panels are ¾ inch thick and the pegboard panels range in thickness from ⅛-¼ inch thick. The installation of slotted wall panels involves driving screws of sufficient length through the center of horizontal grooves and into structural supports of the wall. Because of the relatively heavy thickness and dense material composition of a typical slotted wall panel, relatively heavy items can be stored or merchandise items can be displayed on the accessories designed for the slotted wall panel.